


[Podfic] Unlocked

by attraversiamo19, thisgirlsays22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, spoilers through 105
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/pseuds/attraversiamo19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: Somehow Eren is still the most beautiful, awful thing Levi has ever seen.(Podfic for Unlocked by thisgirlsays22)





	[Podfic] Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm I was looking for something shorter to practice more emotional recording with... and what could be more perfect than some post-105 angst? This was really fun to record - bless Aer for writing it and granting permission to record. <3
> 
> Please leave some comments, feedback, and general love for the author thisgirlsays22 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634438).

## Unlocked

Streaming: [here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/qcc9wqejf5/Unlocked_1.mp3)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qbh2ye1th1qxaeq/Unlocked_1.mp3/file)

Length: 00:09:25

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and screaming about SNK/Ereri - come find me on [tumblr](https://attraversiamo19.tumblr.com).


End file.
